maximumridefanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
The world or nothing
"" (~~~~) the World or Nothing By Jimmy b Rider Note, like the previous book this is a fan-fiction Overview After a traumatizing experience in Italy, the flock had nearly lost Angel. They head back to the U.S. to try to get physiological help for Angel, and then head off to try and find the fiends that had nearly killed the youngest member of the flock, and destroy the terrorists. Will they succeed? Will they survive? Who is this new threat? And what other adventures await us? All these questions and more will be answered in this book, so buckle up and get ready for the ride of your life. Part one: Aftermath |-|1= Chapter one Picture this, flying thirty-thousand feet in the air, going close to too-hundred miles per hour, over the Atlantic. You may be wondering why I've started with such a sappy line, and why Angel isn't narrating this chapter, well she's asleep right now, so here we go, the story continues. "Hey, Max mind taking the next shift carrying Angel, my arms are getting tired," said Iggy. "Sure, hand her here" I said. Then I grinned, you might be wondering why we're carrying her, well she got hurt really bad while we were in Italy. She can still fly, but we didn't want to strain her muscles making her fly nearly six-thousand miles to cross the ocean. "AhwAwhw, hi Max, Merci pour l'aide" Angel said, waking up. You might also wonder why Angel is speaking French, well Nudge has been using Rosetta Stone to learn French, then decided to teach Angel French, "Votre coeur Bienvenue, doux" I said (loosely translated it means you're welcome sweetheart). She looked at me and smiled weakly. "Max? Where are we going again?" Angel said. I looked into her big, blue, innocent eyes. "We're headed stateside," I said cheerily. "Good, can't wait to be in a McDonalds where I can read the menu again," Angel said then giggled. "You guys heads up," I said. "But, Max we're already flying. Don't you mean heads down?" It was Fang. "Ha, ha, ha!" I laughed sarcastically, "You know what I mean. Anyway, everyone, we're almost there. Remember, once on the ground we have some business to attend to." I said. "We get it! God, this is like, what? The millionth time you've told us, please don't make us go over the plan again." It was Iggy, sounding supremely annoyed. "But I just want to make su-," I started to say but was interrupted. "I'm not hearing this, lalalalalala, I can't hear you," said Iggy. He was starting to get on my nerves, what with trying to tell me what to do as leader, and I remembered that Angel had done a lot worse, and then pushed those thoughts out of my head. |-|2= Chapter two "We are intercepting the 'Flock' sir, now what do we do?" I 'knew' my orders. It's just that I heard rumors that they were under Mafia protection, and I don't want the people I work for to have to deal with them. They are a huge inconvenience to our master plan. "Stick to the plan you incompetent 'Cyka!" Said the Underboss, "besides, hadn't you heard? The flock and the Mafia are no longer affiliated with each other." Okay, so the plan is to disable the leader, then in the confusion capture the flock, but the only one who matters is the little blonde girl being carried by the tall dark haired one. My name is Paul, and I am a mercenary. My loyalty lies with the highest bidder. "Okay, deep breath" I muttered to myself. one, heartbeat. "one." two heartbeats. "two." three heartbeats. "three, now!" I squeezed the trigger, "bye bye, birdie" I said. |-|3= Chapter three "Max?!" I screamed, as I saw Max falling to the ground with one wing crippled, and spraying blood everywhere. "Don't worry Angel, I'll get her" Fang said. "I heard the sniper on the ground thinking, but I was too far from Max to save her. This is all my fault, I should've stayed closer to her," I wailed, Fang swooped down and grabbed Max, then gave a signal the message was clear (eliminate him), so we proceeded to do so. We tucked in our wings and skydived, making slight adjustments to adjust our angle of descent. We were soooo close-, then suddenly "BOOM!!!" Well, actually it was more like, "KADABOOOOM!!!!!" The blast was so powerful that it knocked me a good ten feet back, and singed some of my beautiful white feathers. When I finally realized what happened I found something very disturbing. "I can't move, Fang Help!" I said, but he was on the ground lying face down, not moving. In fact everyone was lying on the ground not moving, except Max, who happened to be missing. "Where is Max?" I said. Panicking, I took another look around me, I realized something interesting, and frightening. First of gradually I was able to move, "Fang? I can't feel my wings," I said, then felt down my back, it was very wet, but no wings. By this time Fang had already recovered from the blast, and he gave me a look of pity. I tried to find my wings, because, maybe if I get them on ice I might be able to save them. But instead of my wings I found a puddle of blood, feathers, and bone. I screened bloody murder at the sight of it. "I'm so sorry Angel," said Fang sympathetically. "Without my wings, who am I?" I said. My wings are what make me who I am. Without them-, Sorry to interrupt, uh myself, but this is important. "AAHHH!!!!" I screamed, just as a Kevlar net came down on top of the rest of the flock, then I saw Max. "Max!" I cried, "все закрыл ад вверх!" said a man dressed in Soviet Union colors, "(insert swear word here) you" I said "Cale a boca" said a man from behind the crowd, "идти прыгать мать ебля Клифф вы глупый осел сукин сын" I said. Yes, I know a little Russian. There he is over there. I also speak the language fluently. "what did you just say to him Angel?" Fang said. "You don't want to know, but basically I called him a female dog, and told him to jump off a cliff, and said a few swear words," I said. "вам покажет уважение когда вы говорите мне вы мало дерьмо!" replied the man at the front. Little does he know that this all is just a ruse. "Скажем являются цвета вашей одежды как гей-парада цветов России? я имею в виду я не судья, но возможно, если у вас есть жена, вы бы такой жесткой осла." I said. And I was reworded with a slap to the face. "закрыл ебешь вверх Вы неуважительно чертов шлюха" he spat. "Hahahaha! Вы глупый идиот, это было просто утечки, в то время как я вам оскорбление мой брат подложил бомбу за вашей армии. до свидания" I said. Basically, I said, "you stupid idiot, this was just a diversion. while I was insulting you, my brother planted a bomb behind your army. goodbye." at that moment Fang grabbed me, and jumped into the air. Max got out and jumped up into the air. We managed to escape with our lives (barely) that night we stayed at a hotel 'Bright inn' "well, home sweet dump" Max said. I looked at Max, "Max? Can you clean my wounds? The massive tears in my flesh were my wings used to be are killing me." I said. "Sure thing, sweetie. I'm sorry about that happening. I mean, you're taking this surprisingly well after what happened in Italy. By the way, where did you learn Russian?" Max said. "I used Nudges account on Rosette Stone," I said. Nudge ran over and hugged me. "I'm so glad you're alright. You are such a brave child" Nudge said, then hugged me harder, but a little too hard for my injuries, though. "ouch!" I said. She let go, "my poor baby" said Max, catching me off Guard. "I'm sorry. I should have protected you better. I'm sorry I failed you. I was carrying you when this went down. I will take responsibility for it," said Fang. "Don't be stupid!" I said, surprising myself. "None of us could have known that was going to happen. You taking 'responsibility' won't change the fact that I still don't have wings anymore. Your emo talk is just making me feel worse, so just STOP!" I finished. Gazzy looked at me and said "I'm so sorry little sis, it doesn't matter to me whether you have wings or not your still my little sis" in response, I looked at him and said, "look, I know that you all are more concerned about this than I am. But all this pity is just making me feel more distant from you." Max looked at me "I'm sorry if it makes you feel distant, but I hate to think how horrible you must feel. Come here sweetie!" Max said. I don't know what snapped in me, but I couldn't hold it together anymore. I burst into tears, "Max, it hurts so much, why is life so cruel?" I said between sobs. Then an explosion rocked the foundation of the hotel. |-|4= Chapter four "This just in, a terrorist explosion rocked the bright inn, in this small community people are terrified that no one is safe from this terrorist group," I said looking into the camera. People will believe anything they see on TV. they are so gullible. After this story I'm scheduled to cover a football game, in this game if you actually care you get chewed up and spat out, anyway I would rather be in the movie industry. But I don't 'know' anybody with connections. But the money is good and I'm a good actress, my name is Jennifer, Grattis Lopez, "now after interviewing the manager of the-, wait, what the heck, Casarse, madre de Dios, did I just see what I thought I saw? The flying kids?" I said, genuinely stunned. "Uh-ha." Said the camera man dumbly, "either that or we're both tripping" he finished a little sarcastically. Just then a secondary explosion went off way too close to them. that is the end of their story. |-|5= Chapter Five Okay, back to basics. "Okay, guys I know that everyone is shaken up about this explosion, but we're all alive and relatively unscaved. Apart from Angels missing wings that is" I looked at Angel, who was in incredible pain, "Max, I hate to tell you this, but I think I might need professional medical help. Max, before you do there is something I must tell yo-" Angel started to say then passed out, no doubt from the pain of her injuries, "Fang, I think it is unavoidable, we have to take Angel to the hospital," I said, feeling bile rise in my throat. None of us like hospitals, the smell of chemicals and disinfectant would make any one of us go crazy. it's kind of a lab escapee thing, but right now we didn't have much of a choice. it was either hospital or say bye-bye to the youngest member of the flock. We arrived at the hospital about a half hour later. I walked in the door, "stay here and wait for me," I said then my flock refused I did not have time for this, so I walked in and said, "please help me! My Baby is hurt really bad!" Ten minutes later I was sitting in a waiting room. I knew it was serious when they immediately rushed her into surgery, my baby had undergone two major surgeries in the past two weeks, then nearly died on the operating table in Italy, and I'm not sure how much more stress her little body can endure, I mean she's a tough little cookie, but everyone has their limits. I shot Fang a worried look, "do you think that she will be alright, I mean she hadn't even fully recovered from Italy then this, I mea-" I started to say, and Fang put his finger to my mouth to tell me to shut up and listen. "Look, Max she is a strong kid she will pull through, I mean If she weren't strong do you think that she would still be with us now? Do you think she would've survived Italy, Hell! Even survived the tortures she undoubtedly faced by the whitecoats at the school?" Fang said, and surprisingly it made me feel a little better. "Thanks, I feel better, but I still feel worried about Angel" I said, then Fang touched my shoulder, "I'm worried too" Said Fang. That is probably one of the touchiest feely things I have ever heard him say, "thank you," I said, and Gazzy interrupted "heliga jävla helvete! min lillasyster har fastnat I kirurgi, I smärta, och vad gör vi? bara sitter här dumma änder! Skit!!!" Said Gazzy. did I happen to mention that Gazzy is learning Swedish? that was very rude language, and yes, I use profanity, but I prefer the younger kids don't. I looked at Gazzy, stunned "Gazzy, I know how you feel, but there is no need for profanity. I know that Angel is in surgery and there is nothing that we can do to REALLY help, but she is a trooper and we will all make it through this together, and I am not leaving this hospital until Angel is in good enough shape to come with us" I said. "Thanks, sorry for the profanity," said Gazzy, "its okay I realize how you feel" I said, "what do we do now?" asked Iggy, "we wait," I said. |-|6= chapter six after surgery I woke up, and I was loopy, Max came in the room and we talked. I'm not going to go into detail as to what was said, but I was high on Valium, but when I finally had my wits about me I realized how crazy I sounded, I was so mortified that I actually cried, "sweetie, what's wrong?" Max said. "I'm so embarrassed, I just want to disappear. I-I-I I want this day to end," I cried. "Oh, sweetie, we all love you, and I'm just glad you're okay" Max said, sounding very sincere. "I don't have wings anymore, I'll understand if you want to abandon me, I will only get in the way, I am a liability, I-" I was saying then was interrupted by Max. "SNAP OUT OF IT!!! You are one of us whether you have wings or not, I raised you, you are my baby and I am telling you that abandoning you is not even an option. I don't care if you are useless in battle now, but you are my baby. Now snap out of it before I really give you something to pout about!!!" Said Max, actually scaring me a little bit, "Max, I'm scared. I will never be able to fly again, and I bet that I will have hideous scars where my wings were, and to add to my misery I will be in horrible pain for at least the next few months," I said sadly. "Don't worry sweetie, everything will be alright, these doctors here are trained professionals, you are in good hands, believe me. And none of us are leaving till you are mobile again." Max said, "your full of shit, you know that right?" I said. "I'm so sorry, I know that you are in pain, and that when people are in pain they say things they don't mean," said Max. "I'm sorry Max, you know I say things I don't mean when I'm in pain," I said then started crying. about three weeks passed before Angel was well enough to leave the hospital "Oh mio Dio, ci si sente così bene ad essere fuori di quell'ospedale e fuori all'aria fresca!" I said, which basically means, "Thank God I'm not in the hospital anymore." "Sweetie, I have something important to tell you. I have decided that we are going to start going to Church. these last few weeks have made me realize how fragile life is. The thought that there is hope for us after we die makes me feel like a huge burden has been lifted of my shoulders," said Max. I just looked at her dumbfounded, and sighed. I sighed, "well, that sounds good and all, and it would be great if it were not for the terrorists that are after us. Maybe a more realistic option would be to just get a bible and read it every night," I said, knowing that she was just showing concern for my soul. I'm not perfect in fact I'm far from perfect. So honestly I don't think if I died today that my soul would go to heaven, what with all the crap I have done over the years. "Well, I guess that makes our mission to find and destroy the terrorists that hurt you, a lot easier" Max said. That night we were at a hotel with better security than the Bright inn, we stacked fists and went to sleep; I caught a glimpse of Max praying in her bed, silently. I couldn't hear her, so I did what any sneaky mind reading six year old would do. I know I'm probably going to burn in hell for this. I read her mind, she was saying, dear, God. I would like to thank you for keeping us, uh, well alive, I know you have a reason you let that IED blow off Angel's wings, but I believe that was your way to get my attention. I know I can be stubborn, but in my defense I had to in order to survive, what I'm trying to say is please help Angel get better, do that and I will do whatever you ask, please?! that nearly brought tears to my eyes. I wanted to pray, but I was so tired I passed out before I really had a chance. Next day I woke up "morning Max" I said cheerily in spite of everything, "morning Angel, how did you sleep?" Max said, I smiled at her "I slept well, thanks for asking" I said. "what is the plan for today, oh great leader" I said with cheerful sarcasm. Max looked at me "well to be honest I have not worked it out yet. Ask me around lunch, okay?" Said Max. I smiled and nodded in agreement. part two |-|7= chapter seven "sir, the order has been made, two of the bird kids are about to drop like flies." I said into my earpiece. "Good, just make sure the littlest one survives, she has to survive for the experiment to be a success" it was my boss, then he added "remember if you fail you are to bite your cyanide pill, failure is not an option" he said. I was worried for a sec, and thought about it. there is no way that I would fail. I am Tim, and I am a mercenary. Okay, the flock is flying overhead. "Activate plan Beta" I said. everything started going as planned. "Max? what is that?" Said Nudge. Just then she dropped out of the sky. I grabbed Nudge, "talk to me Nudge?" I said. "Max, I'm not going to make it avenge me Max. Kill the motherfucker who shot me" Nudge said then went limp. Rage pumped adrenaline into my veins. I landed and set Nudge down gently, then told Angel to stay back. "Max? What's wrong with Nudge?" Said Angel in a tiny voice. I did not have the heart to tell her she was dead, so naturally Fang filled her in, and Angel collapsed sobbing bitterly. "Why Max? Why did Nudge have to die?" Angel wined. I stroked her hair "I'm sorry I don't know sweetie," I said. Angel collapsed on the ground crying her eyes out, and who could blame her? Well now that Fang was handling this I had time to hunt down the evil bastard who shot Nudge. It actually did not take me that long to find him. I managed to see him before he saw me, I lunged at him with a kick him in the head it snapped back in an unnatural position. He staggered, but only just, and then he grabbed his head and snapped it back into place. "You little shit I'm going to kill your ass for messing with my family" I said. "Is that a fact?" He asked absently lunged at him again this time I bit him in the throat. He gagged and coughed up blood, the I ripped his throat out, then grabbed his gun, shoved it in his mouth and blew his brains out, just to be safe, then I spat on him "that's what you get for messing with my family you little shit," I said then spat on him. |-|8= chapter eight I made my way back, "what happened?" Said Fang "I just ripped out the throat of the sniper," I said. Angel was still crying beside Nudge's lifeless bloody body. "I'm so sorry Angel, I always promised that I would protect you with my life, and I know this probably won't help much, but I'm sorry. Why couldn't it of bean me?" I said. Angel looked at me "Max, I'm glad it wasn't you, you are like a mother to me, and I love you" said Angel. I smiled weakly at her. "thanks Angel, I'm really sad about this but I am glad it wasn't you after all that you've been through I could not bear to see you die," I said. We all hugged and cried. The look of horror on Angels face was a look of being traumatized. I felt so sorry for her. "Oh! Isn't zis touching?" Said a voice from behind me. I turned around, Roland ter Borcht, the mad scientist responsible for our creation and also the person who has tried to kill us on more than one occasion. "Oh, what an unpleasant surprise." I said evenly. I had already killed one person today. why on earth shouldn't I destroy this arrogant little shit? But then something I expected even less happened. "You are going to die now," said Angel evenly in that creepy way she had. "now. Rip your throat out" Angel said. Ter Borcht looked at her. His mistake. then continued with "yes, of course as you wish" said Ter Borcht, then he proceeded to grab his neck and pull his throat out. He gagged, and collapsed on the ground. "Max." Said Angel looking at me, was she going to do the same to me? But no, "now we're both the same. We both are responsible for killing people, now we can share the pain," said Angel with tears in her eyes. I looked at her, "you didn't have to do that you know?" I said. "I know, but I couldn't stand watching the guilt eat you alive, so please forgive me for doing this against your wishes?" said Angel. |-|9= Chapter Nine well, after that little fiasco, we had a simple funeral for Nudge, needless to say there was mucho crying. Afterword Angel seemed to isolate herself from the rest of us. I'm beginning to get worried about her. Anyhow afterwards, I figured that with our sins we probably won't make it to heaven, but you know what? So what if I burn in hell for this, at least I will be with my family. After about a weak Angel started interacting with us again. "Max, I know you did everything you could to try and help Nudge, I don't blame you. I'm sorry about what happened, but it was nobody's fault," said Angel. I saw tears in her eyes. I looked at her in pity, "I'm sorry, everybody feels bad about Nudge. She was one of the most agreeable flock members, and her life was cut so short," I said. "This is fucked up, you know that right?" I heard Gazzy say from behind me. "I know what you mean, we just permanently lost a member of the flock," I said. Then Angel started crying (again), poor thing. "I am truly sorry about this traumatizing experience, I know how you feel. I know where depressed now but eventually we will move on. I know it will be hard but it has to be done. We have a mission though. find those bastards who ordered this and kill they're asses. Are you with me?" I said. everyone was on board. Later on we decided to go to a library, when we finally got there we found out that the terrorist group responsible is called the hand of Russia who's hand runs red with the blood of her people, "It says here, that this extremist group is trying to rebuild the USSR and conquer the world in the process," said Angel, I looked at her, "wow! That is impressive, I thought Nudge was the only one go-" I started to say then a huge explosion shook the ground, instinctively I jumped in front of the bird-kid closest to me, then I was reworded with third degree burns, I took most of the damage, so Angel couldn't have been hurt much at all, but she screamed, "BLOODY MURDER." "Gazzy?!!!! No!!!!!" Screamed Angel, then she started sobbing. I finally got up and did a head count, Gazzy was missing, then I remembered what Angel was screaming, "he's dead, I know what you're thinking, I saw him vaporized by the blast" said Angel between hiccupping sobs, then I saw Fang sniffle a little, which is probably the most emotion I ever saw him show. |-|10= Chapter Ten "Two bird kids down, three to go." I said. What is my goal, you might ask? my goal is to first study the severe psychological trauma of subject eleven, and second to test the Lazarus machine, so that I can become immortal. I do not intend to kill subject eleven, but after the experiment I will simply cut off her tongue and leave her at an orphanage. The next to die is 'Iggy', now how should he die? I know! How about electrocution? The bird kids are flying overhead, so this is the plan, hook up an electric current to a swimming pool, shoot him in the wing with a hollow point bullet, he falls into the pool, and is electrocuted. Okay, deep breaths one, in, two, out. Now! |-|11= Chapter eleven It was at this point I realized that Nudge was the lucky one out of the two of them. At least Nudge was able to have a funeral, with Gazzy there was nothing left to bury, and Angel again started to isolate herself out of grief. "Angel? I'm sorry about what happened to Gazzy, but don't worry I promise I will kill those bastards who did thi-" I started to say, and Angel interrupted me. "Max, I know you blame the terrorist group for his death, but who you should be blaming is me," Angel said flatly, then I said, "whatever do you mean sweetie?" I asked concerned. "Are you a fucking moron? I KILLED MY BROTHER!!! What part of that don't you understand?! I could have saved him, I knew it was going to happen, but instead I stayed silent like a goddamn mute coward. I know probably isn't worth shit, but I'm sorry, I understand if you hate me now" Angel said, tears running down her face. I put my hand on her shoulder. she winced. I guess it is still sore. and I pulled her into a loving embrace. "It's okay, sweetie, it's not your fault. Yeah sure you could've said something, but don't be mad at yourself for being afraid. Look, you are only six. you don't need to be stressing yourself out like this." I said. "But Max, I could have saved him if only I had ju-" Angel started to say, then I interrupted her, "look, if you weren't the little shit that planted and detonated the bomb, then you are innocent in this, so quit whining, and pull yourself together!!!" I said. Angel actually managed a week half sincere smile, and said, "sorry, just give me two minutes to pull myself together," Angel said. "Sure thing sweetie. I love you very much!" I said. "I love you to Max, and thanks for trying to cheer me up" Angel said. "Your welcome sweetie" I said. |-|12= Chapter Twelve Well, Max decided that we shoot get a head start, so here we are thirty thousand feet in the air. Fang was carrying me, "I promise not to let anyone else in the flock die. If I see one more person in my family die, I will blow my goddamn head off," said Fang. I looked at him. that means that at least two people are going to die, very soon. I wanted to say something, but last time I did Max got really mad (read Fang if you want to know more). "Fang, please don't, what will that solve?" I said, knowing it wouldn't help, but just trying make there less blood on my hands. "BANG!" a gunshot sounded. "ah!!!" Screamed Iggy. I watched in horror, as he fell to the ground. "Max, hold Angel!" Said Fang. "Oka-ay" said Max. Fang handed me over to Max. I rolled out of Fang's Arms and into Max's. Fang folded in his wings and dropped like a rock at over a hundred and eighty miles an hour, but it was too late. If Fang hadn't handed me off to Max, and let her do the rescuing, Iggy would be alive right now, after a minute, Max landed too. I jumped out of Max's arms, and ran toward Fang. "Fang? What are you doing?" I asked. Fang was looking down at Iggy's lifeless corpse in the pool. I saw him pull something out of his shirt. "FANG NOOOO!" I screamed, but it was too late, he pulled out a gun, shoved it in his mouth, and fired. It was absolutely gruesome. Fang fell to the ground lifeless. I grabbed him, and held his body. "Fang? Fang!? Why the hell did you have to die! Why did you have to go and blow your goddamn head off?" I said. About that time Max came over, and saw him lying there. She picked up the gun, put it in her mouth, and pulled the trigger. Nothing happened. Then I understood, Fang had been planning on this for a while, I mean yeah we all joked about it by saying we would rather die than go back to the school, but none of us would've seriously pulled the trigger. "Angel? You're all I have left." Max said. |-|13= Chapter Thirteen "How do you like my handiwork?" Said a voice from behind me. I turned around, and saw a sniper with a Glock .15 grafted to his arm. "You miserable mother fucking son of a bitch!!!" I said. He looked at me with a confusing look.it was at that instant I decided to kill his ass. Just then, Angel stepped in front of me, I tried to stop her, but she moved to quickly. "Never speak again," said Angel in a murderous tone that was just so damn cute. "Now, disembowel yourself, and DIE!!!" Said Angel, then the man looked at her with a weird expression, pulled out a knife cut himself open and ripped his guts out, then fell to the ground without a word. "Angel? Are you sure you're not a witch?" I said. "I'm pretty sure if I was I would have told you by now," said Angel. "Also, I kind of just saved your ass. Ha no? You would think you would be more grateful," Added Angel. I looked at her "look, sweetie, I love you to death, but I'm not sure I believe you." I said. Angel looked at me innocently "do you really think that a little saint such as myself could possibly do something as EVIL as selling my soul?" Said Angel, barely suppressing a grin. I, despite myself, couldn't help but smirk. Then I remembered what happened to Fang and Iggy, and I started crying. Later, we walked to a QuikTrip, and found a Lotus Vestige in the parking lot. I hotwired it. "Max? I thought we weren't steeling anymore cars," said Angel. "I'm sorry Angel, I really am, but I think it's pretty obvious that we are not safe flying, plus you need assistance when you fly, so this is easier since we know longer have Fang or Iggy" I said. I looked at Angel. she had a look of extreme guilt and grief. "What's wrong sweetie?" I said, as we were driving along at about seventy miles an hour. "I feel, guilty that I heard that guys thoughts, and was completely incapable of doing anything," said Angel sadly. "its okay, Angel it's not your fault. I mean what could you have done about it? You CAN'T fly, so just don't worry your head about it. Okay?" I said. "Okay, thanks Max. I love you," said Angel. "I love you to sweetie," I said. |-|14= Chapter Fourteen I was munching on a chicken stick when we crossed the border between Georgia and Florida, and Georgia Florida Line started playing on the radio. "Max? What are we doing in Florida?" I asked. "Well, we are going to try and find a place to lie low for a while. You know, so I don't lose the only flock member I have left. You know?" Max said. I understand her logic, but I really want to kill those motherfuckers, who killed my family, but my train of thought was interrupted "sweetie, the plan is that since you don't have wings anymore, you can pass for a normal, correction 'almost' normal six year old, so I'm going to go to some small town in Florida, get some fake IDs, get a place to stay, and enroll, you in school. Oh and one more thing, if anybody asks about the scars on your back, you say that they are burn marks, from our 'old house' in Monroe Georgia, that burned down. Okay?" Said Max. Now I got it, if I died, Max would have no reason to live, so she is swallowing her pride to keep me alive. (Just think about that for a second, "MAX SWALLOWED HER PRIDE!" That means this is serious.) "well, if we're using fake IDs I want my name to be Rose, Okay?" I said, trying to break some tension. "Okay and I will be Tiffany. Rose and Tiffany Ride, huh, I think this might work." Said Max. But I'm not so sure. Max has no idea what kind of resources these guys have. they can easily make our lives a living Hell, well more than it already is. I just hope that Max doesn't do anything to fucking stupid. |-|15= Chapter Fifteen "What the Hell!!!" Said my superior Joseph Stallin III. "I don't know how it happened, sir," I said. "You incompetent piece of shit!!!" He replied, "how could you let this happen?" He finished. "I don't know, they just disappeared," I said, then he gave some sort of signal, then next thing I know I have a piano wire around my throat. "Aghgggkhkhkhhhrr" I sputtered, suffocating to death. The world was just starting to fade when he gave another signal, then I was released from the grip of the wire. On the ground, I gasped for air. "I was merciful this time, because this was your first mistake. Next time I assure you, I won't be so lenient, understood?" He said flatly. "Yes" I gasped. "Good, now FIND THEM! Or else your ass is dead." He said. My plan is falling into place, once Max is dead, I can finally use my Lazarus machine with no problems. Then I will have my immortal army. Now it gets interesting. |-|16= Chapter Sixteen "so, who are you again?" said principle Búton, at Miami area high school. "I'm Rose, and this is my adoptive Mom Tiffany Ride," I said. "Okay, very nice. Now here are some papers for you to look over and sign," said Mrs. Búton. Then she handed Max some papers. After a while I had the papers done. "Okay, Rose you are now enrolled in Panama City elementary school" Max said, then winked at me. And then she added in a whisper, "I know you're really smart, but try not to show off too much. we don't want to draw too much attention to ourselves. Got it?" Said Max. "Got it, Mom," I said. Later on that day, after we found a hotel I decided to speak up, "Max, are you sure that this plan will work? Because I don't want either one of us to die," I said. "Of course sweetie, I won't let anything happen to you" said Max. I just looked at her, "and that's what you said about Nudge and Fang and Iggy and G-Gazzy" I said, then started crying. |-|17= chapter seventeen "Sir, the new mind control machine is up and running. We just need a test subject," said my subordinate. "I have the perfect Guiney pig for you, how about Max? Since we found out we're she is." I said. I already know how to know if it works, we control Max to try and Kill Angel. If it works, one of two things will happen. A, Angel dies, which would be unfortunate or B, Angel kills Max. This is what we are expecting. We implement the plan tomorrow at 3:35 pm. |-|18= chapter eighteen The next day, I woke up in the hotel room. "Morning Angel" said Max. "Morning Max" I said. Today I have school, and needless to say I am less than thrilled. "I know your worried sweetie. But don't be. this is your first day, so just try and have fun, okay?" Said Max. "Okay, I'll try. Thanks" I said, then gave an unconvincing smile. Well, later that day, I was at school, when two other kids approached me. They looked to be about two years older than me. The oldest spoke up "look at her, say what are you doing?" He asked deceptively mild. I immediately read his mind, his thoughts were clear (let's teach this shit faced cunt a lesson) so naturally I decided to run. "I- got to go" I said, then ran. "GET BACK HERE YOU PIECE OF SHIT!!!" Said the oldest. I kept running. That is until they got me cornered, this was bad. I didn't want to get into a fight on the first day of school, but they gave me no choice, and I know it wasn't exactly fare. I mean two boys against one mad mind reading six year old bird kid? Man they were outmatched. Well, obviously afterwards, the teachers were not happy with me. I got suspended. I knew Max wouldn't be happy, but when she picked me up today at 3:45 something seamed off about her. "Max? What's wrong, I mean besides the obvious?" I asked. She turned to me. that's when I noticed it. this wasn't Max, or at least the Max I know. She looked dead in the eyes. she gave me a sociopathic grin. This is bad. "You are a sinner it is time to atone" Max said flatly, then pulled over. She pulled a gun on me. I love Max, but I'm going to protect myself. I snap kicked the gun out of her hands, then pointed it at her, she laughed insanely, then charged me. Without thinking I pulled the trigger, but I only hit her shoulder (I wasn't trying to kill her) then she continued towards me, I had no choice. I lined up my shot, and got her between the eyes. She dropped like a sack of lead weights. "Max!" I screamed and dropped the gun. "Max?! Why did you have to turn evil? Why?!" I cried. I know! Maybe I can use my mind powers to bring her back. LIVE, LIVE, LIVE, LIVE, DAMNIT!!! I thought hard at her, but it was no use. My powers barely caused her to flinch. At that point I noticed that her body was starting to get cold. "HOLY FUCKING SHIT!!!!!" I shouted. "I killed her. she is dead because of me. I'm a monster," I said. At that point I fell down on my hands and knees and cried, (wait, maybe if I beg God hard enough, he might bring her back) I thought in a last ditch effort to try and reverse what I did "please, please, please, please, please God, I'm begging you will you bring Max back to me?" I prayed. Then a voice came into my head, and I wasn't sure whether it was my 'voice' or God, but either way the message was the same (I can't do that, you brought this on yourself a long time ago, now you have to deal with the consequences of your actions, yes she attacked you, but these events were put in place a long time ago. Goodbye) I just fell back down and cried. |-|19= chapter nineteen The machine works perfectly, "so, who killed whom?" I asked with fake disinterest. "Angel killed Max, sir. Shot her between the eyes. Shall we commence with stage two?" Said my subordinate. "yes capture Angel, you know the rest," I said. "LET ME GO!!!! Stupid motherfuckers, you will burn in hell for this shit," said Angel. "We have you, and now there is no one left to rescue you," I said flatly. She turned to the people holding her and said, "rip out your goddamn throat!" Then they did exactly as she said. (Sigh) this is why I wanted robot soldiers, but they were out of my price range. "Now, all of you DIE!!!" Said Angel. Then all around me my men simultaneously pulled out their guns and blew their own goddamn heads off. Angel, what an ironic name. She is responsible for the deaths of fifty people, minimum. Then she looked at me "I have waited to do this for a long time," Angel said with a dark tone in her voice. "Now, what death is most fitting of you" she said absently. Then an evil grin came over her face "swallow your arm and suffocate yourself. I want the last thing you see when you die is me standing over your body laughing" Angel said. Who does she thi-? I started to think, then I seemed to black out. |-|20= chapter twenty Man, I'm glad that arrogant little shit is dead. Now I'm at an orphanage, about to knock on the door. My family is dead, now I need someone to take care of me. I'm tired of running. My whole life I was running, but now I am trying something new. "Hello? Um, my name is Angel, my whole family was brutally murdered" I said truthfully. "Don't worry sweetie, we will make sure you find a family. I just need you to sign some paperwork," said the very nice lady. Well I spent three months there. I was eventually adopted. My family is nice, I am the youngest of three adopted siblings, well that is the end of my story I guess, goodbye! Notes *Read the rest of the Angel World series *Check out what happens after in After Angel Feedback Please do not vandalize this poll or vote before you finish the fanfiction. How do you rate the World or Nothing? 5 stars (awesome) 4 stars (good) 3 stars (okay) 2 stars (not good) 1 star (terrible) Thank you for taking your time to rate this fanfiction. Your comments are always welcome as long as they do not violate the policy of the site. Category:Fanfictions Category:Angel World